


Allowances

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: Another Space and Time (Star Wars fics) [30]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, Kissing, M/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, New Beginnings, No Angst, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Post-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: Qui-Gon wakes up to looming changes.Mace is frowning. The reason is obvious.“You can lecture us all about attachment at a later date, old friend.”The frown only deepens. “I’m not certain that’s the lecture I should be giving.”Even in this dim light, Qui-Gon can see the way Mace’s eyes lose a little focus, as though he is both looking at Qui-Gon and looking through him, seeing something that isn’t there, but might be...some day.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Another Space and Time (Star Wars fics) [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/793845
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	Allowances

**Author's Note:**

> Long ago, someone requested prompt _#3 kissing so desperately that their whole body curves into the other person’s_ , from [**this list**](https://ilcuoreardendo-fic.tumblr.com/post/182172867529/fictional-kiss-prompts). 
> 
> Posted first at my [Tumblr](http://ilcuoreardendo-fic.tumblr.com).
> 
> Been a while since I added to this collection. Hope everyone is staying healthy in these interesting times.

* * *

Qui-Gon comes awake with a soft-gasp. The air is cool; the smell of bacta lingers in his nose. The bed linens beneath him are crisp. He’s spent enough time in the healer’s wing to know exactly where he is.

A soft snort draws his attention to the chair on the left side of his bed. Anakin, curled up beneath a large robe, asleep. And to his right, _yes_. Obi-Wan, in just his under tunic and trousers, leaned back in his chair, head slumped toward his chest, also asleep. There are blue smudges beneath his eyes.

“We couldn’t get them to leave.” Mace Windu says from the foot of his bed. He looks every bit the alert Master and Councilor even at whatever odd hour of the night this is. “Short of threat of expulsion and no one was willing to go that far. The healers were unsure of your survival. Obi-Wan insisted on remaining with you. And your...new padawan followed suit. It’s been two weeks.”

Mace is frowning. The reason is obvious.

“You can lecture us all about attachment at a later date, old friend.”

The frown only deepens. “I’m not certain that’s the lecture I should be giving.”

Even in this dim light, Qui-Gon can see the way Mace’s eyes lose a little focus, as though he is both looking at Qui-Gon and looking through him, seeing something that isn’t there, but might be...some day.

Mace shakes his head, eyes clearing. “But that’s, as you say, a conversation for another time. You’re on medical leave for the foreseeable future. Obi-Wan will be knighted in two weeks’ time. That should give you some incentive to get out of this bed, eh?”

Even as Mace jokes, Qui-Gon feels the phantom pull of the wound on his chest and for a heart stopping moment worries he will look down and see not the deep pink of healing skin but the jagged black and red tatters of flesh that he had glimpsed when he fell to his knees before the Sith.

“The Sith…”

“Is a part of that conversation for another time,” Mace says. “Rest now. We need you healed.” And with that, he’s gone and Qui-Gon is left alone with two sleeping padawans. Well, one sleeping padawan and a soon to be knight, who has been awake for the last few moments.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard Master Windu that rattled.” Obi-Wan’s voice is soft and thick with the lingering edges of sleep.

“Rattled? Mace?”

Obi-Wan’s answer is interrupted by a yawn, as he stretches. The collar of his tunic dips low in front, as if oversized, as if its wearer hasn’t been eating, showing a strip of pale skin, the ridge of collarbone, a glimpse of ginger hair.

“Obi-Wan. Come here.”

Blinking at Qui-Gon, confused no doubt at the sudden change of topic. Obi-Wan does as he’s asked. Albeit with a reserve that reminds Qui-Gon that they have had no chance to talk about what will become of the two of them once their master and padawan relationship is ended.

Obi-Wan leans his hip against the bed and, with a speed that astonishes even himself, Qui-Gon grasps Obi-Wan’s wrist and pulls him down and forward, nearly toppling him onto the bed. Obi-Wan braces himself over Qui-Gon with his free arm. When he opens his mouth—to scold? to question?—Qui-Gon is there, swallowing whatever words he was going to say.

Words, he’s learned, are sometimes overrated.

Obi-Wan lets out a muffled sound of surprise that ends in something too dignified to be called a moan, but it makes Qui-Gon’s heart beat faster all the same. He lets go of Obi-Wan’s wrist and tangles his fingers in the short hair at the base of his skull, scratching at what he knows his sensitive skin.

Obi-Wan does moan then, arching and then twisting his body so that he curves into Qui-Gon’s side. Mindful, even now, of Qui-Gon’s injury.

Qui-Gon deepens the kiss. Obi-Wan’s mouth is hot, his lips dry from sleep and if he were more awake, he might be bemoaning his sleep-breath. But Qui-Gon has never minded and he presses close, swiping his tongue deep, nudging Obi-Wan’s cheek with nose and breathing in the scent of familiar soap and clean sweat.

They break apart, Obi-Wan with a soft gasp and Qui-Gon with a pleased hum that ends on a grunt as he shifts and irritates his wound.

“Stay,” Qui-Gon says when Obi-Wan starts to rise, concern on his face.

“Healer Chitoa will throw me out if she catches us like this.”

Thinking of Mace’s earlier words, Qui-Gon shakes his head. “Leave worries about Healer Chitoa for another time. After a near death experience, I think I’m entitled to a few allowances.”

“Yes, Master,” Obi-Wan says, ducking his head and failing to hide a smile as he curls down into Qui-Gon’s side.


End file.
